Conventionally, an on-vehicle display device described in PTL 1 is proposed as an on-vehicle display device for displaying information concerning the state of a vehicle. This on-vehicle display device includes a center display for displaying information concerning the state of a vehicle such as vehicle speed and sub-displays for displaying information which is different from the information displayed on the center display.
The sub-displays are made up of a right display and a left display. The right display displays information concerning a state in which a preceding vehicle is detected and the detected vehicle is followed, etc., and the left display displays a map indicating the place where the vehicle exists at present, etc.
Icons corresponding to the display states of the right display and the left display are displayed on the center display together with the vehicle information concerning vehicle speed, etc., thereby informing a driver of the display states of the right display and the left display.
When the display states of the right display and the left display are changed, the icons displayed on the center display blink, so that the driver can check whether or not the display states of the right display and the left display are changed by visually recognizing the display state of the icons.